rouscmcfandomcom-20200213-history
M41 Pulse Rifle Family
Overview Canonically manufactured by Armat Battlefield Systems and designed by former corporal Jonathan LaForce, the M41 series is best known via the M41A, the primary service weapon of the US Colonial Marine Corps. A high-capacity rapid-fire weapon system, the M41 functions via electronic pulse action - it's namesake. Where conventional firearms of the 20th century used firing pins and strikers to discharge projectiles in metal cartridges, a pulse rifle instead uses an electronic pulse to ignite the primer of it's ammunition. Combined with the much lighter caseless ammunition normally used with the M41, the reduced mechanical complexity and reliance on components both reduces the weight of what would otherwise be a bulky weapon as well as increases the lifespan of the firearm. Where the firing pin of the traditional 20th century weapon can wear down and break, where casing extractors dull, and where the costs of shipping replacement components across an interstellar civilization can prove prohibitively expensive, all that you must do to keep a pulse rifle working is to make sure it's clean, loaded, and charged. Combining comfort, reliability, and affordability with superior firepower and practicality, the M41A has made a place for itself in the arsenal of the US Colonial Marines, and it looks like it's here to stay. In reality, the M41A is the iconic weapon as seen in ALIENS, and was modeled or otherwise handled by Cravitus. Variants M41AE2 Issued when a Smartgun isn't around, or when it's just too heavy, the M41AE2 (or M41E2) is a pulse rifle with the launcher stripped off, a bipod slapped on, and a 200 round mag fed into the ready and waiting receiver. Suppressing fire! M41C Typically issued to boarding parties and militia units, the M41C Pulse Carbine is lighter, smaller, and controls better than it's larger cousin at the cost of capacity. While it takes flak for being a worse downgrade than the M41A MK2 was, coming without an underbarrel at all, the 41C is still a fierce weapon that spits hot death at 900 RPM, often loaded with incendiary rounds. M41A MK1.5 Designed by MSGT Echo4890 in the back of an M577 APC on a longhaul trip across the swamps of BG-233 Arachthos. Cobbled together from a MK2 and a MK1 in an attempt to rectify the MK2's problems. M41A MK2 Utter trash. Armat's engineering team was probably drunk. With a lowered magazine capacity, and less of a punch, Marines often wonder which Lieutenant in High Command decided to adopt this rifle. M41A/2 A return to form, the M41A/2 quickly restored the icon of the Corps to it's proper glory after a tragic misstep with the M41A MK2. Featuring improved ergonomics, a cleaner assembly, and the classic full 99 round magazine, the A/2 is LaForce approved and Armat manufactured, and serves on as the reliable king of the Marine Corps arsenal for the forseeable future. S41A The S41A was a purpose-ordered redesign of the M41 platform for use by Special Forces teams, improving on the M41A. Among the alterations were weight-reducing changes, to make the weapon easier to carry on long-range patrols, and ergonomics changes to make the weapon more operator-friendly and effective in a modern battlespace. Additionally, the modular weapon system featured on the earlier M41 types was re-engineered, making it more reliable and practical (although most Operators are believed to retain the factory-standard U1 Grenade Launcher, instead utilising alternate cartridges to fire). A further distinct departure from the M41A on which the S41A is based is the addition of a suppressor, enhancing the covert capacity of a Special Forces patrol behind enemy lines. While not eliminating the sound altogether, it reduces the noise output by approximately 45%, which has been stated to have a noticeable effect on the distance at which SPECFOR teams can engage unnoticed from, as per REDACTED.Category:Firearms Category:Equipment